christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck the Rooftop
"Deck the Rooftop" is a Glee mash-up of "Deck the Halls" and "Up on the Rooftop". It is not featured in A Very Glee Christmas, but is released on Glee: The Music, the Christmas Album. It is sung by New Directions with Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Artie and Tina having solos. Lyrics New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): :Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh-oh) :Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh) (Rachel: Deck the halls) :Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh-oh) :Fa-la-la-la (Oh-uh-oh) (Rachel: Deck the halls) Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): :Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) :'Tis the season to be jolly (Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) Santana with New Directions (New Directions): :Don we now our gay apparel (Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la) :Troll the ancient yuletide carol (Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) (Rachel: Deck the halls) Finn (New Directions): :Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause :Out jumps good old Santa Claus :Down through the chimney with lots of toys :All for the little ones Christmas joys (Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la) Mercedes (with Artie and New Directions): :(Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? :(Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? :Up on the rooftop (with New Directions: click, click, click) Mercedes with Artie: :Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Mercedes with New Directions Girls (Rachel): :Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop :Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Deck the halls) :Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop New Directions Boys: :Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Rachel: :First comes the stocking of little Nell :Oh, dear Santa, fill it well Rachel with Finn (New Directions): :Give her a dolly that laughs and cries (Deck the halls with boughs of hollyy) :One that will open and shut her eyes (Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la) Santana with Artie and New Directions: :Don we now our gay apparel Santana with New Directions: :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Troll the ancient yuletide carol New Directions (Rachel and Santana): :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (Santana: La-a-a-a) (Woah) New Directions (Mercedes): :Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Woah, ooh) :Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Deck the halls) :Deck the halls, he's up on the rooftop (Yeah) New Directions Boys (Rachel): :Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (Deck the halls) Rachel (New Directions): :Up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh-oh) :Up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh) :U-up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh-oh) (Fa-la-la-la) :Up on the rooftop (Oh-uh-oh) (Fa-la-la-la) Tina (with New Directions): :See the blazing Yule before us :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Strike the harp and join the chorus :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, (la-la-la) Santana and Tina with New Directions: :Follow me in merry measure (Tina with Santana and New Directions: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) :Sing we joyous, all together (Tina with Santana and New Directions: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) Mercedes (with Artie and New Directions): :(Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? :(Ho, ho, ho) Who wouldn't go? :Up on the rooftop (with New Directions: click, click, click) Mercedes with Artie: :Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Rachel with Finn and New Directions: :Deck the halls with boughs of holly Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes): :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (La-la-la) Rachel with Finn and New Directions (Mercedes): :'Tis the season to be jolly :Hear the bells of Christmas calling (Hear the bells) :Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Deck the halls) Tina with Mercedes and New Directions: :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Trivia *This is the only Glee mash-up to not be featured in any episode. External Links * Glee Wiki: Deck the Rooftop Category:Songs